


¿Cómo se siente?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: 37歳で医者になった僕 | 37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku | Becoming a Doctor at Age 37 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Es hermoso, Niimi. Mucho más de lo que esperara cuando se habían conocido, mucho más de cuanto piense de merecer.Porque no lo merece de verdad, y lo sabe.





	¿Cómo se siente?

**¿Cómo se sientes?**

Kentaro abre los ojos.

Lo siente, ya, cuando está hora de despertarse.

Siempre antes que suene el despertador, siempre con el ruido de Satoru que hace el café.

Se queda en la cama, como todas mañanas, con los ojos cerrados y oídos atentos.

Lo escucha dirigirse al baño y abrir el grifo.

Lo escucha ducharse, porque es un ruido que encuentra relajante.

Solo cuando oye el agua cerrarse sabes que es hora de levantarse y lo alcanza, encontrándolo enfrente al espejo mientras se afeita.

Lo mira pasar acuradamente la navaja en la cara, con aire concentrado, y casi reiría si no supiera que el mayor se enfadaría.

Y Kentaro no quiere que se enfade.

Se acerca lentamente, poniéndole una mano en la cadera, asustándolo.

“Te he dicho miles veces de no asustarme por detrás mientras me estoy afeitando.” son sus únicas palabras, mientras con aire enojado sigue afeitándose, ignorándolo.

“Buenos días.” luego murmura el menor, apretando los labios entre los dientes y dándole un rápido beso al centro de las escapulas, quedándose detrás de él mirándolo, absorto.

“Anda, Kentaro...” le dice Satoru cuando el menor se pone de puntillas para besarlo. “Esta mañana estoy de guardia temprano. No me hacer llegar tarde.” añade, empujándolo de mala manera.

Vuelve en la habitación para vestirse, y el menor aún lo sigue, un poco porque no tiene nada de hacer y un poco porque sabe que una vez salido va a faltarle.

Se sienta en la cama y lo mira sacar la ropa del armario, una elección siempre casual y nunca ponderada, y le gusta como aún de esa casualidad el resultado siempre sea capaz de deslumbrarlo.

Es hermoso, Niimi. Mucho más de lo que esperara cuando se habían conocido, mucho más de cuanto piense de merecer.

Porque no lo merece de verdad, y lo sabe.

No merece dormir en esa cama, quedarse en esa casa, despertarse cada mañana con el ruido de una cotidianidad que, al fondo, no le pertenece.

Y Satoru nunca falta de recordárselo.

Se lo recuerda cuando Kentaro le dice que lo ama y él ríe, se lo recuerda en esas noches en que está de pésimo humor y le pide de volver a casa. Se lo recuerda cada vez que tienes sexo, y siempre le dice que es solo por eso que aún le concede que quedarse dentro de esas cuatro paredes. 

Y Kentaro no se siente mucho más que una puta, pero no le importa de verdad.

Solo le importa de poderse quedar mirando mientras se viste, poder respirar el olor de su gel de ducha que impregna la habitación, y esperar que no le pida de irse.

“Me voy. Nos vemos al hospital.” le dice el mayor, dirigiéndose de prisa hacia la puerta, tanto que Kentaro tiene que esforzarse para seguirlo.

“Hasta luego. Te amo.”

Según las reglas, Satoru se gira por un momento, girando los ojos.

“No decir estupideces, Kentaro.” contesta, antes de salir.

Pero a Shimoda no le importa, porque sabía que iba a decirlo.

Vaga en casa por unos segundos, rozando todos esos objetos que le hablan de Niimi, que le cuentan una vida que el mayor le esconde.

Luego se dirige hacia el baño, aún más impregnado del olor de ese cuerpo que ama, que necesita.

Quita el tapón de la colonia e inspira, sonriendo.

Después agarra una de las cuchillas de la navaja.

La mira, desconsolado. Quita de sonreír.

Sabe que tiene que hacerlo, sabe que no tiene elección.

La pone en la muñeca, delicado.

Un corte, dos, tres.

La sangre empieza goteando en el suelo, y él se dice que más tarde tendrá que limpiar, porque no quiere oír los lamentos de Satoru porque ha ensuciado las baldosas.

Se corta, otra vez.

De vez en cuando se pregunta qué pasaría si un día eligiera de no pararse, pero nunca tiene el coraje de hacerlo. Perdería Niimi, ya no tendría posibilidad de verlo, y eso no puede sufrirlo.

Sigue con pequeños doses de ese dolor, para no ser obligado a decir a sí mismo que lo que le hace daño es el mismo amor que nunca podrá ser correspondido.

Querría creerlo, Kentaro, pero no es tan estúpido.

Se corta otra vez, después limpia la cuchilla y la devuelve, limpiando el suelo sin dejar rastros de su pasaje.

Pone el brazo bajo el agua fría y mira su sangre irse. Se siente débil, pero conoce sus límites muy bien, y sabe que en general está bien.

Está bien, porque es solo hiriéndose que tiene éxito de ser inmune a toda la crueldad gratuita que Satoru utiliza con él.

Está bien, porque es solo gracias a esas heridas que aún tiene éxito de amarlo. 


End file.
